


Golden Train

by Peter_Pan03



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Comfort/Angst, Dating Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Fluff and Angst, Hugo Needs a Hug (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hurt Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Sad Varian (Disney), Trains, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pan03/pseuds/Peter_Pan03
Summary: It's said that there is a strange train that passes a minute before midnight, people come apparently at random, when they wake up they don't remember how they got there, who they are or if there are other people on board they don't know who they are.It's said that the train can fulfill the deepest desire of every person and that if the desire is connected to other people then they too will be on the train along with the first person who boarded the train one minute before midnight, if they give up or manage to fulfill their wish the train will stop and when they get off the people who have failed to fulfill their wish will recover their memories and will know they got on the Golden Train, those who fulfilled their desire instead discovered they were on the Golden Train and they retrieved their memories towards the final wagon, at which time their desire was considered fulfilled.The protagonist of this story is Hugo, a boy quite doubtful of this thing, but still he wanted to try because he had an important desire that he wanted to fulfill.
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 7





	1. Train of wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> VAT7K AU  
> This is set in modern times, although I have placed all the character in the tags the most important are Hugo and Varian, so there is a probability that some of them will not appear and will be removed from the tags or will appear not so much.  
> I'll try anyway to make them appear if it will fit the story or I can find a way to make it work.
> 
> Also, this is a prologue so it won't be that long.

~Hugo POV~

Hugo woke up in a train, how he got there he didn't remembered, he tried to think about something that could tell him how he got there, but other than his name he couldn't remember anything.  
He looked around, the walls were all full of written with spray cans, the lights flickered and all the seats were ruined.  
He thought it was an abandoned train at first, but he felt the tremor under his foot, it was in motion.  
He tried to look out one of the windows but outside was pitch black.  
Looking around the wagon he saw two doors.  
They both had a sign on it.  
One said: Driver's wagon.  
The other said: Next wagon.

Hugo headed towards the driver's door but it was closed.  
With little to do he went to the other door, but that too was closed.

H: "And how am I supposed to go somewhere like this?"

He said aloud in exasperation.

Looking better around he also saw the automatic doors that were used to get out of the train, in one of those doors was a sticky note with an inscription on it.

He took it and started reading.

~The rules are simple, the first wagon has a not too complicated riddle to solve, the second will have another riddle that will require the help of two people, the remaining will be people's problems that you will have to try to solve with your Partner. At the end of the journey you will receive a gift, your biggest and darkest wish will come true.  
The first paper is hidden in one of the most damaged seats.  
Signed  
-LDST~

H: "What kind of sick mind is behind this?  
And what name starts like this?  
Whoever the parents were they had to hate them."

He said for then look at the seats, five were more damaged than the others.

H: "At least I don't have to look around to much."

He checked three seats, arriving at the fourth he found a note and a pen under it.

H: "Let's see... What does it say...  
No matter how little or how much you use me, you change me every month.  
What am I?*

Hugo sighed disappointed.

H: "When they had written easy I didn't expect it SO easy."

He said to himself, adjusting his glasses a bit and then writing the answer on the paper.  
The calendar.

After giving his answer he heard a click.  
It was coming from the direction of the door of the next wagon.  
H: "How... Did they connected a piece of paper to a door? There must be an explanation... Maybe there's a camera around here?" Hugo said, starting to look around. He didn't saw anything so he just thought that it was better to proceed, when he was about to leave he stopped because he saw a shoulder bag on the floor.  
He knelt down and took it, opened it and saw that there were school books, a computer with a charger and a wallet inside. He took the wallet from the shoulder bag and glanced at it. Inside there was a school library card with his photo there, there was also the name and date of birth written on it.

H: "Well... It's better than nothing.  
So according to the card and my books, I study in a scientific high school and I am 19 years old.  
I have a computer, I could try to use it to ask for help."

Having said that he put everything back inside the bag, including the paper and the pen of the riddle, he just kept the Computer.  
He sat down on one of the seats still intact and tried to turn it on.

H: "Nothing to do, the battery is dead, not even to say that there is a thorn somewhere."

He said closing the computer and leaning his head back sighing.  
After a few minutes he decided to get up and go into the next wagon, he put the Computer back in his shoulder bag and walked to the door of the next wagon.

When he came out he was hit by a breath of fresh air.  
It was still pitch dark around, so he tried to find support, he put his hand on a kind of short iron wall.  
He understood that the train was connected by small "bridges" with "walls" on both sides to avoid falling as someone passed.  
Not that it mattered in the end if the train was safe and whoever drives it cares about the safety of others.

He started walking again and obviously with only 3 steps he reached the other door of the next wagon.  
He took courage and opened it.

Once he entered and closed the door he saw a wagon in much better shape, the lights were working and the wagon was a normal wagon.  
He stood for a few seconds looking at it, but he was distracted by something, or rather someone.

Sitting on one of the seats there was a boy probably around his age.  
He's wearing a woolen hat, dark blue jeans and a hoodie (much bigger than him) all black with a beaker bottle used in science or alchemy printed on it and with half part colored in a neon green, as if to indicate a liquid, but what stood out most was his stripe of blue hair compared to his black hair, still visible even with the hat.


	2. Second Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After solving the first riddle Hugo reaches the second wagon where he sees a boy sitting there.  
> Together they will have to solve the second riddle which can only be solved if there are two people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a clear idea of the description of the stars and sky copy this Link:  
> (The most important thing is not the spirals but the stars with all the colors behind them, so ignore the spirals.  
> )  
> 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=photo+galaxy&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwj6ip32gqfvAhXHu6QKHa0PD_8Q2-cCegQIABAC&oq=photo+galaxy&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADIECAAQHjIGCAAQBRAeOgcIIxDqAhAnOgQIIxAnOgQIABBDUNM8WNNQYM9VaAJwAHgAgAFfiAHnB5IBAjEymAEAoAEBsAEFwAEB&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=jGlJYPqUC8f3kgWtn7z4Dw&bih=720&biw=393&client=ms-android-xiaomi-rvo3&prmd=ivn&hl=en

~Sitting on one of the seats there was a boy probably around his age.  
He's wearing a woolen hat, dark blue jeans and a hoodie (much bigger than him) all black with a beaker bottle used in science or alchemy printed on it and with half part colored in a neon green, as if to indicate a liquid, but what stood out most was his stripe of blue hair compared to his black hair, still visible even with the hat.~

The boy turned to Hugo when he saw him enter, without saying anything.  
He looked at him with a doubtful expression.

Hugo felt a little uncomfortable from being watched for so long so he tried to talk to him hoping he would stop.  
He felt as if he was analyzing him or something.

H: "So, what's your name? Mine is Hugo."

He said waiting for an answer.  
The boy looked at him for a few seconds with a distrustful look, as if he was thinking if he should tell him or not.  
After a few minutes where Hugo was about to lose his temper finally he spoke.

V: "My name is Varian.  
I'll go straight to the point, in this wagon I found a sticky note on one of the sliding doors that said I would have a Partner with whom I had to solve the riddle in this wagon and then other people's problems to get off the train, I assume you are this famous Partner the mysterious note was talking about."

Hugo grinned and walked towards Varian, sitting in the seat next to him closer than he should and putting an arm on his shoulders.  
Hugo was not exactly the type to respect personal space and immediately act as a "friend" even if they didn't liked him or it was a stranger, not to mention that he doesn't mince words and flirts (without being serious) freely with anyone who breathes and is not a minor.

H: "Yep, that's me.  
So you are my Partner.  
Good for me, you're cute.  
Anyway, what is the next riddle to solve Stripes?"

Varian sighed ignoring what he said or the nickname and got up from his seat and then walked over to one of the windows.

V: "Come and have a look here first."

Hugo, confused, got up and went to the window where Varian was.  
Looking out he no longer saw pitch black, it seemed to look at images of the universe, the sky was black but there were many stars with various parts that had different shades of colors.  
Purple, blue, red and so on.

He was surprised by such beauty, it was not something you could see from the earth, he hadn't even realized that his eyes were shining with wonder and that his mouth was a little open, he was left speechless.  
Suddenly a trail of golden like sand passed right in front of the window, he jumped back.  
(If you know Rise Of The Guardians try to imagine the trails of Sandman sand before taking the shape of dreams, if you do not know it just search on YouTube, you will find him)

H: "WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Varian turned in his direction.

V: "I don't know.  
It looks like sand, the consistency at least looks like that, even if from here I'm not sure.  
When I woke up I noticed that this was the only window from which the outside could be seen, so the other windows must be darkened but inverted.  
Instead of preventing external people from seeing the inside, they avoid letting internal people see the outside."

Varian explained as Hugo walked back to the window.

H: "It is fascinating, little but sure.  
It almost looks like a desert."

V: "Yeah it does and it's sure fascinating, but I prefer science to whatever magical thing is that."

He said as he sat back down, Hugo looked one last time at the sand hills that made trails that looked as if the wind were visible and turned to look at him.

H: "We seem to have something in common then, from what my shoulder bag says I study science  
Anyway, found any riddle, paper, Rubik's cube?"

Varian looked at his shoulder bag for a moment asking what could be inside of it then answered.

V: "Yes, the door have a kind of Puzzle.  
The solution seems easy enough, I would say obvious."

He said pointing to the door of the next wagon.  
There were two hand-shaped "locks" on the door, the right and the left respectively.

H: "That's it? Do we just have to put our hands there and that's it?  
Geez, they just don't know how to do some interesting riddles.  
At least it's fast, get up stripes, before we finish before we can go home.  
Wherever it is."

He said laughing at the last part as he grabbed Varian by the wrist, Varian smiled slightly at what he said finding it funny and a little less tense than before about the whole situation, but Hugo didn't notice.

H: "Well then, on my three.

1

2

3."

Both put their hands at the same time on the door where there were those hand-shaped "locks", suddenly a sound like one of that of TV show quiz when you are wrong was heard and the part where the hand had to be put glowed with a red light.

V: "Well, it seems like we are wrong.  
At least it's difficult like you wanted, right?"

He said making fun of him a little.

H: "Hahaha, very funny.  
Now what should we do? We have no food or water and you didn't find any other notes other than the one that told you to wait for me did you?"

Varian shook his head.

V: "Nothing at all, maybe I have to try to think about it a bit and I will find an answer?"

Hugo smirked.

H: "Ah! Good luck with that.  
Without a hint of what we should do we will never succeed, it doesn't matter if you are a genius, without a little clue you can't go any further.

Hugo replied sarcastically, poking his forehead as if to indicate his brain.

V: "Let me just try to think about it at least."

Varian said, Hugo shrugged and headed for the iron door and Varian headed for the seats and began to think about what to do.  
Hugo gave it a few kicks that gradually increased in power, then he began to throw himself against hit, his shoulder kept hitting the door repeatedly, even though it hurt and probably he was getting a big bruise he didn't stop.

Varian at first too preoccupied with thoughts did not notice, but when the noise started to become almost unbearable he looked up as if he was ready to yell at him to stop, but when he saw what he was doing he runned in his direction visibly worried.  
It may well be a stranger to him but everyone would worry about seeing a person continuing to harm themself although it is clear that it is useless.

He took him by the arm and stopped him, at which Hugo looked at him confused and annoyed, placing a hand on the door, more precisely the part where the "lock" was.

H: "What are you doing exactly?"

V: "Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm trying to keep you from breaking your shoulder.  
You are welcome."

He also said a little annoyed, Hugo was about to answer but was interrupted by Varian who began to look at the door.

V: "Hugo, look!"

Hugo turned his head and saw that the light was green and there was no sound.  
Varian tried to put his hand in the other "lock" and that too glowed green and then there was a click.

The door had opened.  
Hugo and Varian took their hands off the door and looked at each other for a moment and then smiled as if they had won something and did an high five.

H: "I don't know what happened, but it worked.  
Let's go to the next wagon."

Hugo said as he opened the door.  
When he opened it he felt fresh air hit his face again, only this time it seemed a little stronger.  
Looking around Varian and Hugo saw the magnificent scenery they find themselves in front of.

V: "I may be a man of science, but this is really beautiful."

H: "I agree with you Stripes, I would stay and watch it for hours."

He said leaning on the "wall" of the part that connected the two wagons.  
Varian walked over to him and leaned too.

V: "For a few minutes I don't think it will hurt us, apparently the air also seems breathable, there should not be any problems."

He said smiling a little, the view was really beautiful.  
Even Hugo was smiling, as strange as the situation was he didn't really feel in danger and despite the bizarre and surreal scenario he still found it fascinating and almost safe.  
Plus, even though he would never admit it, he was grateful he wasn't there alone, knowing himself, (at least as far as he remembered) he would not be able to control himself and would probably have a broken shoulder now.  
The two watched the seemingly endless scenery for a good half hour (although they didn't know exactly how long it had been) before stepping into the next wagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear, the door would only open if they had a connection that created a kind of bond.  
> Hugo was glad that he wasn't alone and Varian was worried for his sake, so Hugo was happy to be there with him and Varian worried about him which created a bond of "affection" between the two and a actual bond although still small, they needed a little connection/positive feeling that would bring them together, for this they needed two people, they had to be able to get along and love/like (at first as friends then more) each other which allowed the door to be opened.  
> I hope it make sense.


End file.
